Simplify the following expression: $t = \dfrac{8}{8y + 1} \div \dfrac{8}{5y}$
Answer: Dividing by an expression is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $t = \dfrac{8}{8y + 1} \times \dfrac{5y}{8}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $t = \dfrac{ 8 \times 5y } { (8y + 1) \times 8}$ $t = \dfrac{40y}{64y + 8}$ Simplify: $t = \dfrac{5y}{8y + 1}$